Check!
by BlueSnowKingdra
Summary: Hermione finds Sirius reading a mysterious book in a corner. What is it? And what will happen. Short Story. One Chapter.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. Just using them for your amusement...

**Authors Note: **I'm not sure if this is serious or if I'm going to publish this. Just seeing if I can upload .. maybe. Enjoy. First Story hmm..

-----

Check!

Hermione looked around the room from the doorway. She spotted him. In the corner, reading a book. She didn't think Sirius was a book kind of guy. His long black hair hung over his face, tendrils curling around his broad shoulders. He smiled at something in the book and Hermione felt weak at the knees. It was a rugged smile and it seemed to be full of mirth. ' If only he would smile at me like that ' she thought. She crept in the room trying to keep silent but she stood on a creaky floorboard. She cursed silently. He looked up curiously and his eyes scanned her face. Hermione looked away nervously and played with the hem on her cardigan. He put down the book and stood up. He looked a little embaressed and he had placed the book face down so she could not see the title. Hermione noticed this and wondered what he was reading.

" How long have you been there? " He asked, his eyes looking past her as if expecting more people to be there.

" Not very long, why? What is wrong with me being here? " She responded. Sirius looked a little awkward and shifted his feet around. Hermione was surprised. He always seemed so confident around Remus and Harry.

" Nothing, I .. uh, just wondered why you were here." He explained.

" Oh, Ron's mum sent me round to check if all the lights were working, the curtains still opened and closed that sort of thing, I just have to write it all down here." She flipped her notebook while she was talking so he could see what she had been doing. There were ticks and crossed on a very organized table.

" Oh right. " Sirius said lamely. Hermione flicked the light switch and the light came on extremely bright and then gave up. While she was doing this Sirius was trying to think up someone smart to say to her but came up with nothing. Hermione looked down at her chart and gave a cross against the light switch.

' Gonna need a new bulb on that one." Hermione said more to herself.

She went to the curtains and tugged them hard. They came off their hooks and she fell straight on her back onto the floor.

" Ow! " She cried out as she tried to sit back up again. Sirius came to her side looking worried.

" Are you okay? Can you stand up?" He asked.

" I think so but I may need to sit down for a while." She tried to stand up and Sirius could see the pain on her face but he could also see her determination. She sat down in the nearest chair and sighed as she sat back. She put a cross on the chart in the windows section as Sirius sat in the chair next to her. For some reason she really wanted to kiss him, so she came up with a plan.

" Definitly going to need some more of those, maybe silk? " She whispered trying to make her voice sound as sultry as possible. Sirius looked surprised at her new attitude but quickly realised that maybe this could go somewhere, so he just sat back. Hermione was fidgeting on her chair, she reached underneath the pillow she was sitting on and brought out a beautiful brown leatherboun book. Sirius looked panicked. Hermione opened the book and she read the first page. It was poetry, and it was about her. She turned to the back cover and in italic writing it said: This book belongs to Sirius Black. She looked at him and she felt tears come to her eyes.

" This is so sweet!" She said in a soft voice. Sirius just gave her the rugged smile she had wished he would give her and shrugged.

" It's all true. "

" You know there is something I forgot to check. " Hermione whispered in Sirius' ear. Sirius grinned and raised his eyebrows, knowing where this was going.

" What is that? " He asked innocently.

" This ... " She breathed as she lent forward and pressed her lips to his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and the book fell to the floor. Her lips felt like molten lava and she knew that she could never get tired of this. He pressed his tongue against her lips and she gave him access. They kissed for another few minutes until Hermione needed to break for breath. She blushed when Sirius looked deep into her eyes.

" Well, everything seems to be in order, " She said factually " but I may need to check again just in case! " Sirius laughed as she leaned in again and thanked Molly for this.

-----

So Review ... Please?


End file.
